Cinderella: Once Upon a Glass Slipper
by Alira
Summary: It all started when the princess from the neighboring kingdom vanished. Then our own King, we have been at war ever since. However, now there is hope, the Prince is now of age to take a bride. Yet there is something else going on...
1. Chapter One: The Great War

**Here's a fresh new version of Cinderella for you. This isn't what I planning to do when I finished my other stories. However I decided to go for it. I know my chapters aren't very good; I don't have a lot of time to spend on them now-a-days. So far I'm thinking that this one won't have a sequel. I'm hoping to wrap this story up before the end of the summer. **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Great War**

The kingdom that I vaguely remembered was nothing like the one that I lived in now. I remember sunshine and happiness, now everything was dull and rainy, drenched in sadness and dirt. It only took a matter of months to transform the kingdom so drastically; I could barely remember what used to be, for I had spent thirteen years living in what was now. The kingdom of Novenna had changed for the worse, but I suppose war will do that to a country.

It all started thirteen years ago, I was five years old. I don't remember much of that time as I've said before. But my neighbor Betsy has told me the whole story. At that time Novenna had a different king, King Dragan. He was good and generous king who was friends with the king of the neighboring country of Ilithya. One summer the King of Ilithya, King Christophe, received a visit from King Dragan. They were discussing something of importance.

Both Kings had only one child apiece, the heir to the throne of Novenna was an eight year old Prince named Hayden. His mother had died shortly after giving birth to the boy but King Dragan had loved and raised his son as best he could. Being sure to show the boy all the love in the world to make up for the absence of a mother, and he did a great job, already the boy was a promising young man.

You see, the heir to the throne of Ilithya was a five year old girl named Arabella. The two kings and the mother of the little princess had been discussing of how to put the two heirs together. To form a powerful alliance between the two kingdoms, both kingdoms were buzzing with excitement at the thought of the two one day joining in marriage.

Then the unthinkable happened. King Dragan had been home from his visit only a month before he received word that the young Princess Arabella had vanished. Not only that, but there was evidence to suggest that someone from his own kingdom of Novenna had kidnapped the little girl. Tensions built between the two kingdoms and King Dragan decided that he should take a team of men to Ilithya and aid in the search. Hoping that they would find the princess safe and that relations with the other country could be pleasant once more.

However, sometime before King Dragan and his team reached Ilithya, they vanished as well. Their horses were found saddled and wondering around, there was no sign at all of the King or his men anywhere.

Novenna was to be ruled, in the absence of Dragan, by his brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey believed what many Novennians did, that the Ilithyans had stolen the king in retaliation for the disappearance of the princess. A few months later war was declared.

Thirteen years later here we were, my father had been sent out to fight in the war, and he had been killed. I was left to be raised by my stepmother and her two absurd daughters. They didn't much care for me, so I was delegated the household chores. I worked with the housekeeping staff to keep our manor in good shape, and to aid the mistress and her two daughters with the task of getting dressed and fixing their hair.

Our country was tired of war, we were all hoping that soon, Prince Hayden, who had been away for the past several years studying, would soon find a bride and be able to take his rightful place. We had high hopes for the young man; we hoped that he would somehow manage to fix everything.

I sighed and paused to wipe the back of my hand across my forehead before I went back to scrubbing the floor of the entrance hall. I was eighteen now, the same age as my lovely stepsisters, who are twins by the way, and my hands were rough with work, all of my dresses had been torn and patched up many times, all their colors were faded from the sun.

"Cinderella! Where are you?" My blonde stepsister, Estelle, came down the stairs and crinkled her nose at me, "Why hasn't my purple gown been mended yet? I asked you to do it yesterday." I straightened slightly, "I'm sorry Estelle I'll be sure to mend it before the end of the day."

Estelle rolled her eyes, "Nevermind, I'll have it sent to the seamstress. I don't want your filthy hands staining it anyway." She turned and walked away, nose up in the air. Estelle was the prettiest of the twins; she was oldest by a few minutes as well. She was blonde and slender with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. But she was also self-centered and vapid.

I shook my head and went back to my work. Several hours later I was helping Marianne prepare lunch in the kitchen when the other twin, Ester, came in, she was blonde, but plump and her skin was blotchy. "Have you seen mother? I just heard something great!"

Marianne shrugged, "I'm sure she's in the sitting room Miss." Ester nodded and ran out again clumsily, I could hear Estelle scolding her twin for running and sounding like an elephant. Marianne shook her head, "Ella go and let them know that lunch will be served in a moment." I nodded and wiped the flour from my hands, I went out and toward the sitting room but paused just outside the door and listened.

Ester was talking quickly, "I was just in town shopping for ribbons when I heard the most exciting news! Prince Hayden has returned and his uncle is throwing him a ball, and all the eligible young ladies are invited to attend and meet the Prince. He is looking for a bride!"

My stepmother, Astrid gasped, "Oh this is wonderful news indeed!"

Ester nodded, "They are sending a royal herald around to each household to extend invitations to all the young ladies there. They were just down the street they should be here soon."

I moved forward, "Madame, lunch will be served shortly…" Astrid looked at him, "Oh forget the lunch Cinderella, Estelle we much get you into that lovely pink gown and make you look so radiant that they will have to mention you to the prince!" just like that the house was in uproar. Gowns were being thrown about, things were being polished and dusted, and all of the nice carpets were being put out. We all had to help dress and prepare the ladies of the house.

Astrid was still buttoning Estelle's gown when there was a knock at the door, "Cinderella go answer and take him into the entrance hall. Then come and make sure that we are in the sitting room before you bring him in!"

I nodded and went to do as I was told; I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about all this. Perhaps they would invite _me_ maybe the Prince would fall in love with me and rescue me from this place! I opened the door for a dressed up man carrying a bag, "I am here on behalf of King Geoffrey, I request to meet all young ladies in the household." I nodded and took him into the entrance hall, "I will go and tell my mistress you are here."

In the sitting room there was still chaos but I was told to go and bring him in anyways. I did as I told, but when I walked into the sitting room again all of the ladies were sitting primly, Estelle glowing with youth and beauty, and conceit. Astrid stood, "Oh how lovely of you to come, may I ask what we can do for you?"

She gave me an odd look so I left and didn't hear much of the conversation, all I know is that he didn't stay long, soon I was seeing him out to his horse, "Tell your Mistress that I was grateful for her hospitality." He said and paused, "And here, I am supposed to give one to _all_ young ladies. And you seem like a sweet girl." He pressed a golden invitation into my hand and got onto his horse. I tucked it into the pocket of my dress and went inside to get back to my chores, but I was beaming on the inside, perhaps there was hope.


	2. Chapter Two: Glass Slippers

**Chapter Two: Glass slippers**

That night I entered my room in the attic and lit a candle, I pulled out the invitation and smoothed it down over a table, the script was beautiful. The ball was only in a few days, which put a damper on my hopes, there was no way I could find a dress suitable to wear in time. I sighed and hid the invitation under my mattress, I started to prepare for bed, and there was no chance that I could get ready in time. I blew out the candle and sat down on the bed, glancing out the window over the rooftops of the other buildings.

"Oh my, they told me it was bad but I didn't think it would be this awful."

I jumped and looked over, the man lit a candle and smiled at him, he had a gap between his two front teeth and curly reddish hair and brown eyes. He seemed almost goofy in manner, and harmless enough.

"Who are you?" I finally asked softly.

He sat in an old chair and sighed, "I'm your fairy Godfather, and I'm here to help you reach your destiny young lady."

I just blinked at him, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, my name is Fyn you should get some rest now. I'll see you again soon." Fyn winked and vanished. I shook my head in confusion, no, that couldn't have happened. So I lay down and fell asleep, into an odd dream.

_My father smiled at me, we were in a very extravagant garden, I could hear the ocean somewhere very nearby, the sun was bright. "Come on Bella! Catch me if you can!" he laughed and I raced after him, the skirts of my little dress tripping me up, I fell rather ungracefully onto the path._

_My father chuckled and picked me up, he examined my scraped little hands and tear-filled eyes, "Let's go get mommy to look at these, they could be serious." He carried me inside and to where my mother was, she smiled at me, "Oh darling, did you fall down?" she smoothed my hair back and kissed my forehead gently, "My poor little Princess. Does it feel better Bella?" I felt myself nodding and father sat me down, "Go wash up." He advised and I started down the hallway obediently. I skipped around the corner and almost ran into the knees of a tall very regal man. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes; he smiled down at me kindly._

"_Hello there Bella, be careful going around those corners." He chuckled and went around, I paused, curious about the man. I knew he was an important friend of my father's. He spoke to my father shortly, "She's going to be a beautiful young woman in a few years. I'm sorry I have to keep my visit so short. I look forward to bringing my son next time so that our children can finally meet." _

_My mother nodded, "How is your son?" I became bored with the topic and ran to my room; it was big and ornate, surrounded with expensive toys and decorations. I ran to a small washbasin and started to wash off, I was soon distracted by some dolls that were stacked in the corner and I began to play happily by myself. _

I shook my head, "It was like the other dreams Marianne, and I can't make sense of it." I said the next morning; Marianne had told me what Astrid had told her. Astrid and her daughters had been visiting friends in the country, where my family lived. They met my father very shortly after my mother got ill and died. Marianne said that she was sick for only a few days before passing which was probably why I don't remember it clearly. The war had sparked immediately after, and so, my father had decided that Astrid could take care of me; she had two daughters of her own. So he had married her so that someone would be there to look after me.

It had been a good union for Astrid, marry a man who was wealthy, she got our old house and sold it, she lived off my father's money, and until we received the news that he had died she treated me decently. But as soon as she learned she sent me up to the attic, gave all of my pretty things to Estelle, and turned me into a little servant. She even made me forget my name; I think it was Ella, or Bella, but she decided on Cinderella, as a way to humiliate me further.

I nodded, "I don't know why I keep having these dreams, I dreamt that a fairy came to my room last night and told me he was here to help me achieve my destiny." I laughed and Marianne shrugged, "Maybe one did visit you. Here, go pick up some things at the market." I took the money she gave me and tucked it into my apron; I grabbed a basket and started out the back door. Our back garden wasn't very well tended; Marianne's husband Jonathan wasn't very young and able. He did his best though.

The morning dew still covered the plants and I sighed, looking up at the new morning sky, "So what is your plan so far on how to get to that ball?" Fyn was walking beside me suddenly.

I blinked again and stopped, glancing around, "You weren't a dream?"

"Of course not; I told you, I'm your fairy godfather. I have to help you get to those parties and dance with that prince." Fyn said and stuck his hands in his pockets; his walk almost had a bounce to it. "We have a lot of work to do if we're going to get you ready in two days."

I shook my head, "Can't you just snap your fingers and make a gown and everything appear?"

Fyn laughed, "No Cinderella, I can only help, and what magic I do use will fade at midnight."

I nodded, "Okay, then how do we get a dress? And slippers?" I asked and sighed, it was hopeless.

Fyn looked around the street, other people didn't seem to see him or hear him, "Here comes your dress." He grinned.

Evangeline hurried over to me, "Ella, did you hear about the ball? I'm so excited, mother said I could go."

Evangeline was a pretty girl, she was only sixteen though and foreign, she and her family had moved here from a distant country, her skin was tan and her hair and eyes dark, but her mother was the best dressmaker in town. No one could make a better stitch then Magda. Evangeline was one of my dearest friends; I knew that she had a cramped home life, living in the dress shop with her mother, father, and three big brothers. She an excitable and optimistic person all around and I loved her.

"Eva you know Astrid would never let me go to the ball!" I laughed, "It's absurd, and I don't have a dress or anything."

Evangeline shook her head, "I'm not going without you, besides, and I have a feeling like you have to go. Mother is making a dress for me, I'm sure we can find something for you. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her mother's shop.

Fyn just smiled and vanished again.

We entered the shop and I looked around, there were folds of expensive fabrics everything, Magda looked up from where she was hand-stitching a gown. "Oh hello Ella, are you going to the ball?"

"She is mother, she just needs a gown so can we help make her one?" Evangeline answered quickly, "We'll both help sew."

Magda frowned thoughtfully, "Ella, come tonight when you can leave your home undetected and we will work on yours."

I smiled, "Thank you Magda, this means a lot. I have to go though; Astrid will get angry if I'm not back soon." Evangeline nodded, "I'll start on your dress today Ella."

I left the shop and Fyn reappeared, "Well that was easy." He noted, "Now what are we going to do about shoes?"

I looked down at my stained and dirty boots, "Well we need to do something about shoes." Fyn nodded and looked around, "We need something, unique."

I paused when I noticed Michael, the village glassblower. Fyn followed my gaze and giggled happily, "What a thought!" he winked at me and snapped his fingers slightly. Michael took on a strange thoughtful expression for a moment and then looked around the crowds.

"Come one and all! I can make anything you would like out of glass! How about this, whoever proposes the most unique challenge will get to keep the product!" he boomed and Fyn pushed me forward, people were already laughing and suggesting things. I bit my lip and moved forward, "Glass slippers. Glass slippers that would fit my feet and that I could walk in." I suggested timidly, feeling a bit ridiculous.

Everyone in the crowd went quiet, waiting for Michael's response curiously. Michael thought about it and nodded, "Come tomorrow and we will try it out. I will need to measure your foot today." He invited me into his shop and I sat down, I couldn't believe this was happened. This was an insane idea, glass shoes? I glanced around for Fyn but didn't see the frizzy redhead anywhere. The fairy couldn't possibly think that I would be able to dance in glass slippers.

After my feet had been measured I left, I had to hurry to purchase the things we needed form the market and run back to the house. Marianne was waiting, "You've been gone for hours Cinderella what have you been doing?"

I shook my head, "I've been making arrangements to go to the ball Marianne." I smiled, "I'm sorry it took so long."

That night, as I sat in my attic room, waiting for the house to fall asleep so that I could sneak out to help Eva with my gown, I thought over the events of the past day in shock. Everything had been happening to quickly I barely had time to think about how bizarre everything was. All I could do was go along with it and hope that my plans would work.

I pulled my cloak on and tiptoed downstairs again, I slipped out the back door and into the street, heading toward the dress shop quietly. My fairy nowhere in sight, and I wondered why I was even going through so much trouble to go to the ball. It wasn't as if the prince would choose me from all of the young ladies there to meet him. I wasn't anything spectacular, just a servant girl.


	3. Chapter Three: The Prince

**Lady Thorne: Thank you for the reviews! I like Fyn too, he's somewhat based off of another of my characters. Every story needs a Fyn… or Finn.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Prince**

When I lay down I my bed the next morning I had only a few hours of sleep before dawn. Evangeline and I had stayed up all night working on my gown by candlelight; my fingers ached from poking them so much in the dark and my eyes from struggling to see. But the gown was basically finished; I would get my glass slippers today from Michael, finish the gown tonight and bring it home. I could hide these things up in my attic and I would be ready for tomorrow night.

I slept for a few hours and then got up, ready for the day. I was exhausted but happy at the same time, everything seemed like it would work out just fine. I couldn't believe this was all happening, and so fast too!

I worked hard all morning and finally got my chance to slip out to the market while the ladies of the house were having tea in the sitting room. I hurried down the street to Michael's shop, he was waiting, he saw me and had me sit down a stool right there in the street. He came out with the glass slippers wrapped in a piece of cloth. Clearly Michael was excited that he got to advertise his expertise in glass blowing.

I smiled eagerly, I had never seen anything like them, I knew I would have to be careful on the heels so as not to break them. I slid out of my boots. A crowd had gathered, I caught a glimpse Fyn watching eagerly. Michael knelt and put the first slipper on my foot gently, the glass was cool and solid, I worried about how these would work again.

Fyn just winked in encouragement as the other slipper was slid onto my foot. He helped me stand; I tried to put most of my weight on the balls of my feet, knowing the heels would give if I didn't. Everyone waited for a long moment and then cheered when I took a step carefully. Fyn clapped and nodded, I had taken the slippers off and wrapped them carefully in cloth, I was about to head home when something happened.

Everyone moved to the edges of the street quickly to make way for a horse, I could hear the sounds of the hooves clopping on the cobbles noisily. I moved out of the way and looked up, it was the Prince. Prince Hayden was riding down the street on a large gray horse. He sat up straight and he was certainly very handsome.

His hair was cut just above his eyebrows and was dark brown, it seemed to want to curl slightly, and his eyes were piercing blue. His nose was straight and strong, his lips looked soft and full. He was clearly tall and strong, a few steps behind him was another horse. On it was a young man that must have been his friend. This man was scrawnier and blonde, but he had a pleasant face.

When my gaze returned to the Prince I suddenly felt those piercing blue eyes boring into mine. I could see sadness there, but he was kind, and very strong. I saw all of this in only half a moment, because then he was past me and his eyes were ahead of him again. A blush rose to my cheeks and I just watched the prince and his friend vanish around a corner.

Everyone had watched them pass in awed silence, when the prince was out of sight all of the young ladies hurried off, giggling happily and going to make plans for the ball. I sighed realizing that even though he had met my gaze, it probably hadn't meant anything to him, I was a servant girl covered in soot. He was a distant dream for something like me. I could never have him, that I was certain of.

So that night when I entered the dress shop I wasn't as excited as before. However, Evangeline had enough excitement for the both of us it seemed. "Oh Ella did you see the prince earlier? He had a cute friend too! Maybe you can marry the prince and I can marry his friend!" she laughed happily.

We sat down to finish up the gown, "Did Magda finish your gown?" I asked curiously and Evangeline nodded, "Yes, and my brothers all went out and bought me some slippers that I can wear to the first and second ball. We are going to have so much fun!"

We spoke as he finished the gown; she helped me wrap it in fabric so it wouldn't get dirty in the attic. "I will see you tomorrow night at the ball."

Evangeline nodded, "I can't wait. Be careful."

I smiled and carried the gown home carefully and up to the attic, I hid it in the wardrobe with my slippers and sighed. Glad that I was going to get a good night's sleep, Fyn watched me and nodded, "It's going to be just fine. Don't worry."

I sighed and shook my head; I just lay down again and closed my eyes, falling into another dream.

"_Oh Bella, what have you been doing?" my mother looked over my muddied clothes, "Rolling in the mud again?" I laughed and shook my head, "Nope!" She shook her head, "You tracked it all over the carpets, come on let's get you washed up my little mud princess." _

_She took my dirty little hand and started down the hall with me. I looked out the window, "Where's papa?" _

"_His friend is heading home and so papa went to ride with him part of the way; he will be back before dinner." My mother assured me. I frowned, outside it was dark with storm clouds, "What happened to the sun?"_

"_It's just a little storm Bella, don't be such a worry-wart." My mother made me laugh._

I woke and frowned, what a silly dream. I shook my head and got up, going to get ready for the day, I after I was dressed and ready, I moved over to the wardrobe and opened it, touching the soft fabric of my gown. I closed it again quickly and started to head downstairs, only one thing on my mind, tonight was the ball.

**

* * *

**

So here's the next chapter, I know that my chapters are short. I plan for a lot more to happen before the story ends though. Personally I love short chapters; they make you feel like your accomplishing more than you actually are! Haha!

**Ali**


	4. Chapter Four: The Ball

**holliebollie: I know it's fast, I'm trying to slow it down a little. This one is kind of better… maybe.**

**melti-chun: Thanks for the review.**

**superspecialawesome4ever: Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: The Ball

All day Astrid had me working as hard as I've ever worked. For some reason, even though the Ball was being held at the palace, she felt that every inch of the manor had to be scrubbed. It occurred to me later that this may have been her way of ensuring that I couldn't sneak off to the ball. I could never figure out why she was so threatened by me.

I was cleaning the windows, watching the sun setting over the rooftops. My mind wondered when I was doing chores like this. I started when I heard Astrid and the twins filing down the stairs, they looked like giant cakes. Smothered in ruffles and lace, it was actually quite comical. I couldn't help a small smile in amusement; I tried to hide it by turning back to the window.

"Oh Cinderella, is that what you're wearing to the ball? You know I hear that looking like a beggar is all the rage right now." Estelle drawled, "I love the kerchief in your hair, what a nice touch." She lifted the pink mask up to cover her pretty eyes and she laughed, a high pitched laugh that inspired the same feelings as squawking birds, or rubbing a knife upon a class plate.

"Cinderella the sitting room could use some cleaning, I know you were in there earlier but it could use a little bit more effort than you put into it before. You're slacking off." Astrid scolded, "I want it to be spotless tomorrow when I sit in it. It is very likely that tomorrow Estelle will be receiving the Prince as a guest. He is bound to choose her out of the bunch."

_Sure, he might take Estelle to be his wife… if she refrains from talking and definitely laughing. _I thought dryly, but out loud I said, "Sorry Madame, I will be sure that it is spotless for you tomorrow."

Ester wasn't so bad, she was just afraid of Estelle and Astrid as the rest of us, and almost as badly treated. She just nodded, "Thank you for helping me button my gown Cinderella." She said softly enough that the others wouldn't hear and she started after them. I just smiled, no, Ester wasn't bad at all, she was just a bit slow and timid.

Soon they were gone and Marianne smiled, "Time to go start getting ready, I'll run a bath for you!" she hurried upstairs and I could hear her working hard to do just that. I finished my chores so that Astrid wouldn't get angry with me and then I went up to take a bath. Marianne had filled the tub, which we rarely got to use, with rose scented water, she had hung my gown up on Estelle's wardrobe and I took the glass slippers there. I closed the door and started to bath, scrubbing the soot from my skin.

I could hear Marianne moving downstairs, no doubt to work on finishing the windows for me. Marianne was a kindly soul to be sure; she was always patient with me, always helping me. She and Jonathan were good people, I felt sad for them, being employed by Astrid all these years, that isn't a punishment I would wish on anyone.

After I had cleaned my skin and my hair thoroughly I got out, I carefully started to dress. Fyn appeared when I was decent and smiled, "Well I'll have to help get that hair dry…" he noted. Soon my hair was dry and I had pulled on my gown, it was dark blue silk. Trimmed in gold thread, it was a fairly simple and elegant gown. Fyn helped me with my hair, pinning small sections of curls back, but leaving most of it down.

He smeared gold paint around my eyes and used a flower from out in the garden, turning it into a mask for me to wear. I reached for the glass slippers but he stopped me, "Those are for the second ball in a month." He said simply and touched my nicest shoes, they were still just raggedy brown things, but suddenly they were delicate golden slippers.

"Remember, at midnight, all of what I have done will fade." Fyn reminded me and giggled, "Oh you are a vision!"

I shook my head and moved over to the mirror and I froze, my skin was fair and spotless now. My curls were soft and shining. My eyes were shining with excitement, "I look like my mother." I said, I couldn't believe it was me. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, a rival even for Estelle, but that couldn't be me.

Fyn giggled happily and clapped, "I know! Now let's go you're already running late for the ball!" I slid into my golden slippers and went out; Marianne beamed and wished me luck. Outside I walked a ways up the road but Fyn stopped me, "You can't arrive on foot. What a thought!"

Fyn skipped over and grabbed a pear from the ground, it was slightly bruised, and he set it down on the street and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the pear was growing and expanding until it was a golden carriage. I shook my head, "This can't be real."

He just laughed and looked around; with the snap of his fingers four little mice ran out and were suddenly lovely black horses at the front of the carriage. A stray kitten became a boy who opened the carriage door to help me in. I got in and sat down on the cushioned seat. The boy climbed up front to drive. Fyn came over to the window, "Remember, all of this will disappear on the final stroke of midnight."

I nodded, "Thank you Fyn, I'll see you again right?"

Fyn quirked a smile, "Of course!" and then he was gone.

I sat back and the pear carriage started to move towards the palace. On that ride I had maybe a little too much time to think. I remembered that I wasn't a princess; this would all fade away at midnight. It wasn't real. I remembered that I was a servant and that tomorrow I would be covered in soot once more. I remembered that this man I wanted to impress was a prince. He would see right through my disguise, and call me out for being a servant.

Nothing would come of this.

The carriage stopped and I looked out the window at the palace doors, the boy opened the door and took my hand, helping me out. I adjusted my skirts; I only had a few hours here, so it was time to forget who I was. For a few hours I could be a princess, I could be someone that a prince would love. I nodded and walked into the palace. I knew I would be the last to arrive, and probably the first to leave, there were large mirrors lining the walls of the hallway leading to the ballroom. I paused and used one to tie my gold mask on, I took a deep breath.

It would be easy to become someone else for tonight, already, looking in the mirror I realized that I looked like a princess. I took a deep breath and nodded and I turned towards the brightly lit ballroom. I paused at the top of the staircase and looked down. King Geoffrey was sitting in his throne at the other end of the ballroom, there were people talking and dancing elegantly. I had never seen anything more beautiful, all of the different colored skirts mixing with the music.

I started down the stairs carefully, afraid to fall and humiliate myself so soon. I saw Evangeline before she noticed me and I made my way over to her, "Hello." I greeted and she blinked at me, "Ella?"

I smiled and nodded, "I know… I didn't recognize me either." I glanced out at the dance floor, the unfortunate prince was dancing with Estelle, and I could tell that he was regretting that decision. He was all too relieved when the song ended, and he certainly did not ask her to dance again.

Evangeline giggled, "I got to dance with the Prince earlier, and he was very nice he seemed a little frustrated though. I don't think he likes all this spectacle."

I nodded and sighed, "I have to leave before midnight, I still have chores to do, and if I don't get them done then Astrid is sure to notice and I'll never be able to leave the house ever again."

Evangeline nodded, "I'm sure he'll notice you, you're radiant."

I just shook my head, "You look gorgeous." I told my friend, but she seemed distracted. A young man came over and I vaguely recognized him, he was wearing a mask, as the boy that had ridden through town with the Prince.

"Good evening ladies, I am Brantley, I was wondering if I could have your hand for this next song?" Brantley bowed to Evangeline, who blushed and curtsied, "Of course." He took her hand and started toward the dance floor. That's when I noticed that he hadn't been alone, the prince, looking glorious in white, he was the only one who hadn't worn a mask to the ball.

Hayden stood and watched Brantley dance. I felt sorry for the prince the ball had not been his idea that much I could tell. He had been away studying and Brantley was probably the only person here that he knew and was friends with. Then I felt even more pity for the prince when I noticed Estelle moving toward him like a vulture about to land on her prey.

Afraid that Estelle would recognize me, and also I wanted to protect him from another dance with _her_, I sighed and spoke to him, "Prince, if I may make a suggestion. I believe that remaining stationary might not be so good for your well being." He looked at me and then followed my gaze to Estelle, "Ah…" he noted and I heard slight laughter in his voice, "Then would you be as kind as to save a Prince in distress by honoring me with a dance."

I laughed, "Anything to help a Prince in need." I let him take my hand and lead me out onto the floor. For a moment we danced in silence, finally he spoke up, "Thank you for that. That girl is insufferable."

I nodded, "Oh I know." I laughed.

"Clearly you know who I am, but who are you?" he questioned after another moment. I blushed, realizing that I hadn't introduced myself properly, "My name is Bella." I lied, I wasn't Cinderella tonight.

Prince Hayden nodded, "Do you live here Bella?" he asked and I shook my head, "No, I just happened to be visiting friends and decided to attend the ball. I am from the country."

"Ah, so you were hoping to find yourself a prince?" Hayden teased.

I shook my head, "Not particularly, in my experience Princes have been overly vain. They think everyone always wants to marry them."

This made him laugh again, a musical sound, "You sound as though you have met many princes before."

"Only one I'm afraid," I teased and he seemed taken aback as though shocked that someone would actually say that, but not offended, he smiled and replied.

"You, Bella, are very unique, and not like the other girls here."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I can always let you get back to your blonde friend over there she does seem pleasant." I noted, glancing at Estelle who was watching angrily, she didn't recognize me, but I was the enemy since I had captured his attention.

"Heavens no, that would be cruel Bella. I meant no offense by my observation. Actually I'm very pleasantly surprised by you." Hayden shook his head; he then noticed that the song would be ending soon, "Bella, would you be opposed to doing something scandalous?"

"I think that would greatly depend on the scandal." I responded warily.

The dance ended and he took a bow, "Would you join me in the next dance?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw my stepmother and the twins waiting to pounce on him when I left his side. I saw Evangeline, talking to Brantley happily. I saw all the other waiting faces of the other girls, wishing for me to share him. Then I looked at him and I nodded, "I think I would."

**

* * *

**

So another chapter is finished and I think I did better on this one. Plus there's some real interaction with the prince, the next chapter gets pretty fluffy too!

**Ali**


	5. Chapter Five: a Bruised Pear

**Sorry I am not responding to reviews on this one. I just got my wisdom teeth out and I finished this chapter yesterday so I decided to put it up before my pain meds knock me out again. Thank you all my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: a Bruised Pear, a Kitten, and Four Mice

The prince and I danced together so many times that I lost count. All I know is that I was not a very popular person in the ballroom at this moment. A song ended and we slipped outside for some fresh air, starting down a path in the garden. At first we walked in comfortable silence. I wasn't thinking about what I would do tomorrow, I wasn't thinking about anything really. Cinderella was lost right now and Bella was living in her place. Astrid couldn't touch me right now.

"So where have you been all these years?" I asked finally.

Hayden took a long breath and let it out, as if preparing for a long speech, "Traveling, my uncle thought it would be better for me to get familiar with other countries, the ones we aren't at war with of course. So I have been traveling with Brantley, we learned a lot, we are very fortunate."

"So you're uncle thought that the best way to prepare you to be king of this country would be to send you off to all of the other countries?" I raised an eyebrow under my mask, "I'm sorry Prince Hayden but how do you expect to rule a country that you know nothing about? You are a stranger to the people here and you have to lead them!"

Hayden bit his lip, "I suppose that makes sense."

He shook his head, seeming troubled and we walked a ways in silence once more, "I came back and… everyone seems to expect me to be some miracle. I don't know if I can be what they expect. If I am what they expect."

I nodded, "Yes, you're our hope for a better future, and if you are half the king your father was then I'm sure you'll do a great job."

We paused at the fountain and I looked around, "These gardens are beautiful." I noted, leaning down and smelling a rose.

Hayden nodded, "You should see the gardens at the palace in Senna. They are the best. Your friend looks like she was a Sennian, the one who is dancing with Brantley."

"Evangeline? Yes, her family is from Senna. They own a dress shop in down. They make the most beautiful gowns there." I smiled, "She has become a good friend to me."

"Will you still be here in a week, when we are having the second ball?" Hayden asked quite suddenly, looking at me hopefully.

"Yes, I will be here. I will probably come to the ball."

"Can I see you before then? Tomorrow?" Hayden smiled, "You're the only other person besides Brantley that I can talk to here."

"I can try to meet you here tomorrow, perhaps at noon." I nodded, "I think I can make it at noon."

Hayden smiled, "Excellent, we can go riding together, and you can tell me about my people. I think it might help me when it comes time for me to rule."

I laughed, "You'll need all the help you can get."

He grinned and then bit his lip, "Do you mind…" he was already untying my mask, "I want to see your face."

I helped him take it off and he smiled down at me. He took my breath away; I had never seen anything that could leave me feeling so daze, weak in the knees. Standing here in the moonlight with the beautiful boy, I thought I might be dreaming again. Those full lips were turned up slightly at the corners, bright blue eyes framed with long black lashes. I could see all of that now, the faint depressions of the dimples in his cheeks. He smells nice, clean but not perfumed up like one would expect a prince to smell. I wondered what those lips would taste like… I watched him swallow and part those lips as if to speak. The wind rustling his perfectly unkempt dark hair, I vaguely wondered if he was some sort of hypnotist.

Then the spell was broken, right as he was about to say something the clock began to toll loudly. It was midnight, which meant that my fairytale was over.

"I have to go!" I said suddenly and tore my gaze away from him; I lifted my skirts and started to run. I know that he must have stood in shock for a few moments before starting after me, "Bella! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully!" I called over my shoulder and I entered the bright ballroom again, moving towards the exit quickly. I caught a glimpse of Evangeline dancing with Brantley; Ester was sipping on something to drink. Estelle was looking unpleasant and saying something to Astrid. I passed them all by quickly and soon I was running down the mirrored hall again.

I left the palace and stepped out into the moonlight again, I looked down and saw that my golden slippers were no more and the mask, which had been clutched in my hand, was now a crumpled flower. I dropped the flower and moved forward quickly. The mice were scurrying away from my bruised pear when I found it. The kitten was sitting there, curled up and asleep on the cobbles. I scooped up the cat and sighed, "I'll take care of you friend."

I looked back at the palace doors and smiled, I had walked in the gardens with the prince, and he wanted to see me again. I thought as I walked, and then I remembered that it wasn't really me he wanted to see. He thought I was someone of importance, a girl from a somewhat wealthy family that lived in the country. A girl named Bella who didn't tie her hair back with a kerchief and scrub floors.

Fyn sighed, "Don't be a downer." He scolded, walking next to me.

"I can't pull this off Fyn, how am I supposed to see him tomorrow, just go walking up to him covered in soot and wearing my own clothes, 'Hello Prince Hayden, I'm Bella, but that isn't my name, my real name is Cinderella. I'm a maid.' Can you imagine how he would react?" I scoffed.

Fyn shook his head, "You can do it Cinderella, and you know how you can do it too." He faded away as we approached the manor. I entered and the house was silent, I went up to the attic and hid my dress in the wardrobe again, next to the glass slippers. I set the kitten on my pillow and I went to finish cleaning, tying my hair back in a kerchief as I started downstairs. This was my reality, and in this reality I wasn't a girl that a Prince would walk in the gardens with.

But… perhaps I could be that girl again. Maybe I could be a girl that went riding with the prince at noon tomorrow. In one of Estelle's old gowns that had been long forgotten. So, when I had finished cleaning I took several of her gowns up to my attic and tucked them in the wardrobe, Estelle wouldn't notice, no one would. I fell into bed fully clothed, exhausted. I knew that tomorrow I would need to tell Evangeline everything. I couldn't do this alone.

**

* * *

**

Don't forget to review! I'll respond next time I promise.

**Ali**


	6. Chapter Six: Hayden

**Here it is, I thought I give you guys a peek into Prince Hayden's life, get to know Brantley a little better and meet King Geoffrey. You get to see Hayden's feelings about this whole marriage idea and his thoughts about Cinderella (Bella to him) so far. **

**To all my reviewers:**

**melti-chun: Thanks! I'm glad you like my retelling. **

**Love-Pink26: Thanks! I got lucky and didn't get dry socket… ugh that would have been a nightmare.**

**savethemadscientist: Thanks for the review! **

**Lady Thorne: Thank you! I'm glad you like my Cinderella better.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Hayden

_**(Hayden's point of view)**_

"I don't know Brant… something about that girl, Bella; I have to see her again." I shook his head and looked out the window, "I can't wait until noon. She treated me like I was her equal instead of some Prince. She didn't act like she was there looking for an advantageous marriage. She made me feel… free of this burden and at the same time humbled by it."

Brantley raised an eyebrow at me, "She really did a number on you." He noted with a grin, "I'm meeting Evangeline at noon too; we should all go riding together."

I nodded nodded, "She was beautiful, Brant… I only saw her face for a few moments but… wow."

"Are you in love?"

"No, this isn't love, not yet. But I think she's the only girl I have met that I could ever see myself being with." I chuckled, "Don't start with that whole love thing again. True love is little more than a myth. People rarely found it."

"Your father found it, didn't he?" Brantley challenged and he sat down and watched me curiously. I pretended not to notice his gaze and I continued to look out the window at the kingdom. It seemed much more rundown then how I remembered it before.

"Yes and then he was going to arrange me to marry that princess that disappeared and started all this trouble…" I sighed, knowing that I sounded a bit bitter. I shook my head, "I have to go meet with Geoffrey for breakfast, and we're going over the girls that will be invited back to the palace for the ball. Narrowing it down to a few girls that we both agree would make a suitable bride for a prince about to take the throne."

I started out and Brantley sighed, "You know I don't like this Hayden. Ever since we got here I have a bad feeling about this. Why is Geoffrey in such a hurry to hand the throne over to you? You know he loves the power."

I shook my head, Brantley was paranoid, Geoffrey was my uncle and he wanted me to take my father's place as I was meant to. I decided not to respond and just left Brantley there, it would be better just to leave it like that then to start an argument that would put us both in sour moods.

I smiled suddenly remembering that at noon I may or may not see Bella again. I was still smiling to myself as I entered the room and my uncle looked up, "Oh Hayden, you're early."

I sat down, "What did you want to talk about Uncle?"

"I think that this Estelle girl, she would make a good match. She's a lovely girl and she's proper, she comes from a good family with a good name. It would be fitting." Geoffrey said simply, "And there are several others that I find suitable. I have my doubts about this girl though, this Bella. We know nothing about her. We don't know who her family is; she could be a beggar, or an assassin for Ilithya."

I shook my head, "No Uncle, she's a nice girl. You would like her, dad would love her. She's different." _And besides Estelle is ridiculous, _I thought to myself, deciding it would be best not to voice this opinion.

My mind flashed back to that girl and her crazy laugh, her possessive ways now that was a girl looking for an advantageous marriage. Her mother was no more pleasant, I had only met her for a few moments but she was frightening. She was looking for an advantageous marriage, I had no doubt she would happily marry me herself if she could. I managed to hide it when I rolled my eyes and I tried to pull myself back to listen to my uncle.

Geoffrey shook his head, "I don't know, but if you think that she may be someone that could make you happy then we will invite her back. Your friend Brantley requested that we invite that poor foreign girl back, he is quite taken with her."

My uncle's view on things I didn't always agree with. He could be very stuck up about things, very different from my father; he wasn't well liked by many people. I knew he meant well, he was just different from Dragan, much different.

I sighed and listened to his suggestions on possible brides for me. This wasn't a topic I was fond of. Marriage was too serious, I wasn't ready for that, especially not to a girl a barely knew, I couldn't believe that this was happening. In a week I would have to pick one of these girls.

Bella seemed pretty great, too good to be true, which probably meant she was too good to be true. Finally I left my uncle's room and went to find Brantley again; we would resume our friendship as though the tense topic that we had narrowly avoided before had never come up. That's how it worked with us, Brantley didn't enjoy upsetting people and I had no other friends. It wouldn't come up again for a while.

**

* * *

**

Well there it is, I know it's pretty short but… it's time to switch back to Cinderella for now. I just wanted to make my Prince character more than just a pretty face. Haha!

**Ali**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Ruins

**Here it is! Finally Cinderella and the prince get to spend even more time together. I hope you guys like it. **

**To my reviewers:**

**savethemadscientist: Thanks for the review! **

**Love-Pink26: Here it is in Cinderella's perspective again. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Ruins

"A pear that turned into a carriage, mice into horses… a fairy godfather… all right, what's next?" Evangeline said calmly after I'd told her everything that had happened so far in this little adventure. I couldn't help but blink at her, stumped by how easily she accepted all of this, she just looked at me and smiled, "Come on Ella, we all know that there are magical creatures in this world. Sure a fairy godfather seems a little off even in this world but I have no reason not to believe you."

I nodded, "All right… well then. Now that that is all squared away we are meeting the Prince and Brantley at noon at the palace and going riding together."

"Excellent and when are the witches leaving the house to go out visiting?"

"Astrid and the twins should be leaving soon, so I'll meet you at the dress shop a little before noon?" I smiled and she nodded. I turned and started back for the manor, when I entered I could tell that they were about to leave. They were coming down the stairs all dressed up they were going out shopping for some new things for Estelle to wear when she saw the prince next. _Not that a new gown will help his opinion of her. _I noted silently as I climbed the stairs to the attic.

I picked one of the dresses I had taken from Estelle's closet and I washed the grime of my skin with cold water quickly. I pulled one the dress I had chosen and I took my hair out of the scarf I kept it up in while I worked. I looked in the old mirror and bit my lip, there was that woman again, the pretty one in the nice gown, the one named Bella who had a good family and wasn't a servant.

I started down and Marianne smiled at me, "You look lovely dear, be careful and have a nice time."

I nodded and left, hurrying to the dress hop, Evangeline came out in one of the dresses her mother had made again and we started to walk to the palace together.

"So what all happened last night with the prince? He seemed to really like you, he danced with you so much, he didn't dance with anyone after you left." Evangeline smiled.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he thinks I'm a lady, someone respectable. I told him my name was Bella. We talked out in the garden; we had a good time together. What about that boy you were dancing with? Brantley was it?"

"Yes, he is a real gentleman, and he seemed very kind. I'm excited to see him again." Evangeline admitted happily.

We walked along, chatting happily and when we started to get near to the palace we saw them. Brantley and Hayden were waiting with four horses, I recognized Hayden's horse right away and then I figured I knew which one was Brantley's. They both smiled and seemed fairly pleased to see us, though I could tell Hayden hadn't been having the best morning. Something in his eyes seemed strained.

We all greeted one another rather formally and I began to worry that things would become stuffy and proper between us, that we wouldn't be able to talk like we had before. But Brantley managed a few jokes about how stiff all those introductions were and we mounted our horses, starting to loosen up. We started down a trail all four of us together Evangeline and Brantley including me in their conversations; Hayden seemed distracted by his own thoughts.

Eventually though the other two took a different trail from us and we rode on in complete silence, finally I decided to speak, "Brantley seems to be a good friend."

Hayden looked at me and smiled, "Yes… he's the only one I have so I don't really have anything to compare him to but I know he's a good guy. He really likes your friend."

"She is pretty taken with him as well."

A few moments passed in silence once more, "Still worried about being king?"

He looked at him, "Of course, it's a large responsibility. There's so much pressure here… I don't even know what they want me to do."

"Isn't it obvious? We have been at war for thirteen years! A war that makes absolutely no sense at all, it's drained the life out of our country and the money out of our pockets. You don't realize any of this because you've been away for all these years learning things about other countries and how they run. Peaceful countries, so you need to take your knowledge from those countries and put an end to this insane war."

"No reason? My father vanished near the borders of Ilithya surely that a reason for war!" Hayden said defensively, "I lost my father and I think that deserves vengeance."

"You with all of your traveling should know that borders of great countries are the places most infested with ogres and robbers and crime! No one knows what happened to your father, there is no evidence, just stupid rumors and suspicions! No one bothered to go over there and prove it, no one went to talk to the king. Your uncle just declared war without taking two seconds to consider that Ilithya may not have been responsible!" I fumed at him, "And don't whine to me about losing your father, I know how I lost mine, he was fighting in the war."

I slid off my horse and handed the reins to him before starting to walk back up the trail. It was a few moments before he rode up beside me, "Bella…I'm sorry, I realize now that I don't know what I thought I knew. I was stupid, I'm sorry."

The next thing I knew he had slid from his horse and had let both of them go, the horses went running back toward the stable, "Let's just walk."

I walked beside him in silence, glancing at him every once in a while, it was an oddly sunny day today and rays of golden light hit his face. I examined his profile, the thoughtful furrow of his brow and the way he let his thumb trace his bottom lip as he thought. It was no doubt a habit. I knew he had a lot to think about now so I left him alone with his thoughts, just observing him. He walked with purpose, but almost like a hunter. I noticed a faint scar on his hairline; it was almost unnoticeable but not quite. I also noticed another scar on his right palm as he was tracing his lip. This scar was odd; it started at the base of the thumb curved around like a coiled snake in his palm.

As I was puzzling over that odd scar he came back to the present and smiled at me, "You're right you know, about everything that you said."

I smiled, "I tend to be right about most things," I joked and he laughed, that pleasant musical laugh, his laugh had the sound of a laugh that wasn't used much. I realized that Hayden probably didn't find much to make him laugh.

"You're different Bella. You're not like the stuck up ladies I'm used to who are only interested in the next new gown." Hayden smiled at me, "I find you refreshing."

I blushed and bit my lip, I hated lying to him like this, it was a lie by omission but still a lie all the same, "You're different from what I thought you would be." I admitted and I heard Fyn's distinct giggle somewhere nearby. Hayden looked around, "Come with me, I have to show you something." He said suddenly and grabbed my hand.

I had discovered last night that I liked his hands, they were rough from use but warm and firm, they were reassuring. I laughed and followed him quickly into the forest, "Are you going to show me how to get lost?" I teased him and he rolled his eyes, "No there's a trail, it just hasn't been used in years so it's harder to see."

He began to point out the signs of a trail to me and I saw it to, we followed it deeper into the forest he announced that we were getting close to our destination when he heard running water. That's when I started to notice it, there were signs that there used to be a building where we were standing, "What is this place?"

We came out of the heavier trees and I saw what was left of a small tower and some walls, there was one wall that was still standing and it had a window in it. Most of the tower was covered in flowers that had grown in vines up it. There was a small stream running past and Hayden looked at me, "This was the old palace, which was built when Novenna was first established as a kingdom. My ancestors lived here."

I sat on part of a wall and looked around, "It's beautiful here, peaceful."

"Yes, my dad used to bring me here all the time, we would spend whole afternoons just pretending to be at war up in the tower or he would try to teach me how to skip rocks in the stream and catch little fish. Building bruises over it with little pebbles." He smiled and sighed, "That was a long time ago."

"I barely remember my dad; I was very young when he went to war." I sighed, "It's good that you have these memories."

Hayden looked at me and bit his lip, "I used to resent these memories, it made it harder to remember what I was missing. I guess I was wrong about that too. It's been a long time since I thought back to the good things in my life."

I watched his frowned, "Me too." He looked at me again and I thought I saw an odd emotion flash into his eyes for a moment, but I couldn't tell what it was. He just smiled, "I guess we have that in common."

I nodded and we shared that moment for a while, then I got up, "Now, how would one skip a rock?"

He smiled at me happily and started to teach me. He was patient and soon we were both skipping rocks. We spent the entire afternoon acting like children there at the ruins. We built a dam out of rocks and sticks and then played in the old tower. We spent a long time just laying on the moss covered floor of the tower and staring up at the clouds, watching the trees swaying in the wind and talking. Our conversations were the sort that weren't very memorable, just meaningless things, swapping childhood stories and opinions on things that didn't really matter.

The sun was setting when we got back to the palace, he smiled at me, "I had fun today Bella. It felt nice not to be a prince for awhile."

I nodded, "It was a nice day. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Me either," Hayden laughed, "I will see you again before the ball?"

"That depends on when you would want to see me your highness."

"How about we meet again the day after tomorrow? It's your turn to show me something about here that you enjoy." Hayden chuckled and I nodded, "I'll see you at Evangeline's dress shop at noon the day after tomorrow."

It was dark by the time I got back to the manor and most everyone had settled down for the night, I knew that Astrid would be furious with me tomorrow when she woke up. I had been gone all the way through dinner and I would surely have been missed. That hardly seemed to matter though, I took off Estelle's gown and hid it once more and I crawled into bed, pulling the kitten against my chest. I had liked the prince before but now… my heart fluttered just thinking about him.

**

* * *

**

Now their feelings for one another are starting to strengthen. They get to spend some time together without the pressure of people watching and they get to be themselves.

**Ali**


	8. Chapter Eight: Invisible

**Sorry it took so long to update you guys. A lot has been going on and keeping up the story is going to get more difficult when school starts again! I'm doing the best I can though; I hope you excuse the shortness of the chapter and I also hope that you like it!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Lady Thorne: Thank you for the review! I am so glad that you liked it.**

**Savethemadscientist: Yes, love is certainly in bloom. **

**Chapter Eight: Invisible **

As it turned out Astrid didn't have much time the next day to punish me for staying out so long. She had heard that the prince was going around and personally extending the invitations to those girls who it had been narrowed down to. She had also heard that Estelle was one of those girls. I figured she was right, but I doubted that Hayden would have picked her himself.

I was the one nearest to the door that afternoon when there was a knock on it. I sighed and shook my head, figuring that it would be someone bringing something that Astrid had ordered for Estelle. I opened the door and looked right in the face of Prince Hayden. His eyes seemed to look past me, hardly noticing me at all. Why would he? I was just a servant now, my hair tied back in a scarf and soot on my face and hands.

"I am Prince Hayden here to see Miss Estelle." He introduced formally and I gave a small curtsey, letting him in, "They are in the sitting room your highness." I said softly and started to lead him down the hall. I opened the door, "Lady Astrid, Prince Hayden has arrived to see Miss Estelle." Astrid looked up in alarm and suddenly my step-family were the perfect models of good posture.

I left them, instructed to get some tea for the prince. In the kitchen Fyn joined me, "He isn't perfect you know. He has been taught all of his life not to notice the servants." He told me simply.

I just nodded and sighed, "Still… you would think he would at least see me." I knew Fyn had a point though. I hadn't expected Hayden to notice me even when I was all dressed up like a Lady, why would he notice me now? I sighed and prepared the tea, taking it to him; he barely looked at me, just nodded in my direction slightly in gratitude. So I left the room and began to sweep out the entranceway.

The visit wasn't very long at all, though probably considerably longer than his visits with the other girls, seeing as Astrid didn't give him much opportunity to leave. Poor Hayden had to wait until he could leave without being rude. When he left he didn't even glance in my direction, he just left the house and rode off.

All the rest of that day I was lost in thought, wondering what I ever expected to happen with Hayden. If he chose me I would have to reveal my true identity and how could he love a servant? How could he possibly marry me after that? He could only marry the girl I was pretending to be, not me. I dwelled on that all that night, and when I finally did fall asleep I woke the next morning to chaos.

When I entered the hallway I saw the fight, Astrid was trying to dismiss Marianne and Jonathon. They had worked in the manor for as long as she had lived there!

"You and your husband are far too elderly to be caring for this home; after Estelle has married the prince we won't need your services anyway. We will be living in the palace." Astrid said shook her head, "I have hired some men to move all of your things from the servant's quarters immediately."

Marianne gasped, "But where are we to go Mistress? Surely we can work a while longer!"

Astrid shook her head, "I need the money to put towards Estelle's ball gown of course! It will be the most extravagant gown of them all, I can't afford it and to keep you."

I bit my lip, "Astrid, if I may speak…" I didn't wait for permission, "Can't they continue to work until you move into the palace? You will need servants until then, I can't do everything around the house on my own. It would be pointless to hire replacements for such a short amount of time anyway. Since you won't need the house after Estelle is married then they can simply go without pay and stay on when the new owners purchase it and move in."

Astrid listened, "Well I suppose we will need to keep them on a while longer. I will come up with a plan that suits everyone." She moved into the sitting room and Marianne hugged me gratefully, "Oh Ella… thank you dear, you are a good girl."

I nodded and went about my daily chores, I had been worrying about how I would manage to sneak out to go meet Hayden but Astrid and the twins had been oddly quiet and out of the way all day. My plan was to hide one of my stolen dresses in a bag and go change at Evangeline's. That plan seemed like it would work, but, as I was about to go get the dress and leave Astrid called me to the study.

"Yes Astrid?" I sighed and entered.

Astrid looked at me and nodded, "Now, we need to discuss your future. I won't need you either after Estelle marries the prince."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Still, I can't shake the feeling that I am responsible for making sure you have all that you need. Therefore, I have decided to send you to Madame Linton's Academy for Young Ladies." Astrid said coolly, "You are a bit old at 18 to be going there but she has agreed to take you on and try to turn you into a somewhat respectable Lady. She will be responsible for you and she had agreed to teach you and find you a husband who suits your station."

"Astrid that is very kind but I would really rather stay here, isn't that Academy far from here?" I objected, "I want to stay at my home. I will stay on at this house and be quite fine."

"Nonsense, you will be leaving today to go to the Academy to get fitted for your uniform and will come back in time to help us prepare for the ball. After the ball you will be sent back to the Academy and I will have done my duty." Astrid said simply, "So go pack for the journey, the carriage I hired will arrive any moment to pick you up."

I left in shock, there was no way I could explain this to Hayden. This whole plan sounded dreadful. I hurried up to the attic and began to pack, knowing that there was no getting around it. Astrid had her mind set on this Academy and I would be able to fight it. Fyn appeared as I was packing, "So you're just going to go along with that evil witch says? The prince is expecting you in an hour."

"I know… but I have to think practically. He won't marry me when he discovers who I truly am and Astrid keeps a roof over my head." I sighed, "I will be back in time to go to the ball but that's it. At the ball I'll tell him the truth and he'll hate me for it and send me away. I'm sure of it. At least Astrid thought about me at all when she making her plans for the future."

Fyn frowned faintly, this was the first time I didn't see him with that crooked grin of his. Clearly all of this did not sit well in his mind. He vanished away as I left the room, the carriage was waiting outside and I got in it, wishing I could have at least gone to explain to Evangeline. I sighed and leaned my head back, staring out the window as it started to rain again, I decided that I had been foolish about this whole thing with the Prince. He would never love me as I was now.

I didn't suspect that he would choose Estelle to be his bride, but I knew that Astrid would send me away all the same. To her I had always been nothing more than a rival to her, and now she had an excuse to get rid of me at last. She could send me far away and claim it was out of the kindness of her heart.

I knew otherwise.

**So things are about to get more difficult for Cinderella and she probably won't see much of Hayden after this. Oh no! Remember to send me your reviews!**

**Ali,**


	9. IMPORTANT!

Hey you guys! Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a new chapter. I'm having a tremendous amount of difficulty continuing this story. Honestly it's not inspiring anymore. I know, I know… I feel wretched about it. Unfortunately I want to start on a completely different story.

Before you light your torch and dust off your pitchforks (or worse: tell me that you really don't care anymore), I want you to know that I'm leaving it up to you. I will put off my next story and force myself to finish this one if the majority of my reviewers want me to.

However I warn you, if I do that then it probably won't be very good. Don't get mad, I'm not saying I wouldn't really try, I'm saying that it just wouldn't turn out good no matter how hard I try.

If you're wondering about what story I am dying to work on next… well I must warn you that it is a lot different from my previous stories. I am embracing my inner nerd, when you find out what sort of story it is you will literally stop and say, "Wow… she is such a nerd!" and this will either be followed by, "I'm a nerd too and it's awesome!" or, "I'm never going to read another word that nerd writes… that is so overrated and full of nerdiness that it makes me sick!"

(Personally I really hope you guys think it's awesome… but even I know it is super lame and overrated.)

Okay, so I'll you about the story in a completely nerdy and lame way, by listing the main similarities and differences it has with my other stories.

**Similarities:**

1. It does have magic.

2. It has people in it.

3. It will be a love story.

4. It will have chapters and words.

5. It's based off of books were also made into movies!

6. It will have some references to a very famous epic (kind of like how I referenced Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty… kind of).

**Differences:**

1. It is based I modern times.

2. It is not based in some mythical kingdom.

3. There won't really be a prince but he'll be called a prince… but he's not really a prince.

4. I'm hoping to make this one a lot darker and more… mature? (Yeah right!)

5. The main hot guy will be BLOND and will NOT have curly hair! *gasp*

They were more alike than I thought they would be. Okay… I won't say what the story is based off of yet. I would like for it to be a super duper nerdy surprise!

So it's up to you guys. Review (in a complete sentence because I'll probably forget which is A and which is B etc.) if you want me to:

(A) Continue the Cinderella story anyway and put my other one off until it's finished!

(B) Eh… forget Cinderella! We're ready for a blond hottie! But thank you for asking our opinion.

(C) Honestly, I lost interest in all your stories. So I really don't care.

(D) OMG! You should write a TWILIGHT fanfic! I'm such a twi-hard!

Keep in mind that you can choose more than one of the options listed above. Also know that my story is based off of something way less overrated than Twilight (Don't kill me for saying it. Someone had to and it's totally true)! No matter how many of you choose D… I will never do a Twilight fanfic… I don't have the strength.

So include you answer(s) and why don't you guys take a guess at what my story is based on? If enough of you guess right I may reveal it early!

If you don't guess right when I do reveal it you're all going to be like, "I cannot believe I didn't guess that! How lame..."

So review and let me know what you want me to do! Please try not to get angry, and I need the reviews from as many as possible as soon as possible!


End file.
